


In the Mood for a Melody

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex worries too much, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kyle works too hard, Kylex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Not Beta Read, Piano Sex, Tumblr Prompt, tipsy alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A tipsy Alex finds Kyle playing the piano, something he hasn’t heard since they were kids, but now they’re adults and the sturdy piano can be used for other activities.





	In the Mood for a Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robronisendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronisendgame/gifts).

It was late in the evening or very early in the morning depending how you thought of it and Alex was the only patron left at the Wild Pony; Maria wasn’t fussed about kicking him out because she liked the company while cleaning up and Alex was always willing to pick up a broom.

He was maybe a little tipsier than usual but she didn’t press him on it as she knew he’d eventually crack.

Sure enough, as soon as the last glass was placed in the cupboard and the bar was officially cleaned, he shoved his hands into his pockets and asked if there was anything else he could do to help. She knew that look so she opened one last beer, took a sip then handed the bottle to him.

“Spill” she said to him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Alex argued.

“It’s 3 in the morning and you’re practically begging to scrub the floors with a toothbrush to avoid going home”

“That’s not...”

“Alex” he could hear the warning in her tone so he had a swig from the bottle and passed it to her.

“We uh we had a... an argument” Alex confessed.

“What about?” Maria asked.

“The usual dumb stuff... I told him he works too hard and he got defensive and... told me I... Just need to _get_ a job”

“Ouch”

“And I mean I know he’s right but... I don’t know what I want to do with my life... I’ve spent ten years following orders and living in the shadow of my family name but now I can finally be me and... I don’t know who that is anymore”

“Did you tell him that?”

“No” he said, sheepishly “we just yelled a bit then he took his shirt off and...”

Maria playfully slapped him.

“Alex! Do. Not. Tell. Me. You. Fell. For. Sex. As. A. Distraction!” She emphasized each word with a playful slap.

“Have you _seen_ the abs on him?” Alex asked “how could I not be distracted”

“No! Stand your ground, Alex! Kyle isn’t the boss of you and he can’t just make you feel like you don’t matter”

“He has a stressful job”

“That doesn’t give him a free pass to be a jerk to you. Next time he pulls that, pull out the big guns and just refuse him sex altogether”

“I can’t do _that_... I just told you he gets stressed easily and sex is the perfect stress relief”

“Alex, a relationship requires both of you to work on it” she explained “there’s a lot of give and take but also mutual respect. Go home and talk to him”

“Maria-”

“Kyle loves you and you love him... So don’t hide out here when you could be in bed with him”

“But I’m kinda trashed”

“Even better; you’d be more... relaxed and receptive”

“Maria! You just said I need to talk to him now you want me to just roll over and take it?”

”If that’s what you’re into...” she paused “listen, you just need to sit down and talk it out. Let him know where you’re coming from because... it sounds like you both just need to know where the other stands right now”

“We’ve both got each other’s backs... I just think we’re both letting our family legacy get to us”

”So go home and talk to him... And don’t let him sex you up until you both agree on something; even if you just agree to disagree ”

“Are you a psychic or a marriage counselor?”

”Who says the two are mutually exclusive?”

*

Maria took Alex’s keys then shoved him into the backseat of the taxi while giving the driver Kyle’s address. As the taxi travelled the deserted streets, he closed his eyes and tried to sober himself up. Before he knew it, the car came to a stop so he paid the driver and climbed out.

It was almost 3.30 but he could see a light on inside Kyle’s apartment and immediately hoped his love hadn’t purposely been waiting up for him. He moved up the path while checking his pocket for the key. Maria had thankfully only taken his car key.

Alex took a deep breath to brace himself before he slid the key into the lock and quietly slipped into the apartment. He closed then locked the door behind him, tucked his keys into his pocket and hung his jacket on the hook by the door.

The first sound he heard was that of a piano and he froze as goosebumps appeared on his flesh. He slowly moved through the apartment, following the simple melody until he found the source.

In the second bedroom, which Kyle had half converted into a home gym, he found his love sitting before a piano where his fingers glided effortlessly across the keys, creating a beautiful melody. His heart swelled as a memory stirred.

Alex stood in the doorway, listening him play right through to the end of the song. When he was finished, Kyle reached up and closed the cover before taking a deep breath.

“That was beautiful” Alex whispered.

“Jesus Christ you scared me!” Kyle spun around, clutching his heart in shock.

“I’m sorry” Alex hastened to apologize as he hurried into the room.

“I just... I haven’t heard you play since we were kids and... Wow... have you still been practicing all this time?”

Kyle reached for Alex’s hand.

“I started after my dad died” Kyle explained “then a few weeks ago mom wanted it out of the house so I asked if I could have it”

Alex’s fingers gently brushed the back of Kyle’s palm.

“It sounded beautiful” Alex said to him. “I uh I can’t believe I forgot you played”

“Well... you were the only one who knew... had to maintain my ‘cool’ persona and all”

“Remember that time your parents took us to Albuquerque for your recital? And you were terrified you’d win, have your photo in the paper and be ridiculed by all the kids at school”

“If I recall... it was the first time we slept together”

“If by that you mean the first time we shared a bed...”

“I like the way I say it better”

Kyle pulled Alex a step closer and continued to gaze up at him, both were lost in the same childhood memories.

“Are you... are you drunk?” Kyle didn’t sound mad, just surprised.

“A little? Maybe?” Alex shrugged “Maria cut me off a while ago and told me to come home and sort out my man”

“Sort out your man? She actually said that?”

“Well not in those _exact_ words but close... similar”

“What made her say that exactly?” Kyle asked as he stood up, pulled Alex even closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alex immediately leaned into him and nuzzled his face into Kyle’s neck.

“I... told her about... our... argument” he admitted “I love that you’re so committed to everything but between work, Project Shepherd, trying to bring Max back, helping to cover up Rosa actually being back... You’re stretching yourself too thin and I’m scared you’re going to burn yourself out”

Kyle smiled then softly kissed Alex’s forehead.

“I love that you’re so worried about me, Alex” Kyle said to him “but you don’t have to be”

“I want to” Alex explained “I want to worry and care about you because if you don’t look after yourself-”

“How can I not be looking after myself? You’ve never once let me slack off on my self care” Kyle replied “you’re like a stealthy ninja; leaving food for me, forcing me to go to bed at ridiculously early times to make sure I get enough sleep”

“I’m sorry I got so riled up earlier” Alex lifted his head and looked into Kyle’s eyes “but I love you and... as your boyfriend I’m entitled to worry and fuss over you”

“Oh? You’re entitled are you?” Kyle whispered.

“Definitely” Alex smiled “I’m entitled to lay claim on your lips” he leaned closer and kissed him “on your body” he ran his hand down Kyle’s arm and across his chest “and on your heart”

Alex placed his hand upon Kyle’s chest and waited to feel hid heart beating beneath his fingers. He looked up at him and their eyes met.

Kyle slowly leaned into him and kissed his lips.

“You claimed my heart a long time ago, Alex” Kyle whispered.

“I guess I just have that effect on people” Alex replied.

Kyle pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him. He held Alex’s gaze as he reached back with his foot and pushed the seat under the piano, out of the way. He reached up and pulled Alex to him then spun them both around so Alex was trapped between him and the piano.

“Remember, I’m tipsy” Alex warned him.

“Right; just inebriated enough for me to do whatever I want with you” Kyle replied with a gentle flick of his tongue across Alex’s lips.

“Whatever you want with me?” Alex repeated with a wicked grin upon his face “sounding a bit cocky there, Valenti”

Alex gasped as Kyle wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him off his feet. Seconds later, he was sitting atop of the piano. He watched as Kyle parted his legs, moved between them then kissed him deeply.

“I’ll show you cocky, Manes” Kyle whispered in his ear. The feel of Kyle’s breath against his skin caused Alex’s own breath to hitch.

“You show me yours and I’ll show you mine” Alex replied.

Kyle leaned in and captured his lips in another kiss. He felt Kyle bring a hand up to cup his face, pull him close and just hold onto him. Both their hearts were racing.

Alex closed his eyes as Kyle’s lips teased his neck and he threw his head back to make a low groan.

“Did we make up?” Alex asked him.

“You... have to ask?” Kyle replied, confused.

“Is this make up sex or a distraction?”

“What do you want it to be?”

Alex opened his eyes and glanced down to see Kyle attempting to undo his pants one-handed.

“I want you to know I’m sorry” he said “I’m sorry we blew up at each other but not the argument behind it. I love you and I’m allowed to worry about you”

“That’s fair” Kyle replied “I’m sorry too... Sorry that I push you to the point that you feel you have to worry. I know neither of us have a lot of practice when it comes to the whole relationship thing but we’ll get there... eventually...”

“As long as we get there together, Kyle”

“I’m not going anywhere without you, Alex”

His heart swelled and he reached up, placed both hands on Kyle’s cheeks and pulled him to meet him in a lingering kiss. All the while he could still feel Kyle’s hand struggling with his zip. Alex offered no help, simply continued to lay claim upon Kyle’s lips.

His love eventually managed to part the material and slide his hand inside to grasp Alex’s semi-hard arousal.

“What’s up, Doc?” Alex teased.

“Not you” Kyle pouted.

“What did you expect? It’s nearly four am and I’m drunk”

“Tipsy”

“If you think you’ve got it in you to get some action out of me then you’re welcome to try”

“I’ll take that bet”

Alex watched as Kyle pulled away from him then pulled the seat out and sat down. He looked up at him from beneath his lashes as he reached up and grasped Alex’s pants, lowering them enough to free his cock.

Alex batted his eyes at Kyle until he felt the firm grasp of Kyle’s fingers upon his flesh and he growled. It took much less time than Alex anticipated for Kyle to have him near the brink.

His heart was racing, his body tingling as Kyle leaned down and took him into his mouth. Alex buried his fingers in Kyle’s short locks while gasping his name. Tears filled his eyes as he came closer and closer to the edge.

When Kyle looked up at him, their eyes locked and he could see the love in his gaze, Alex let go.

For several minutes after, his heart was still racing. Even once Kyle had adjusted his clothing and moved up to meet him in another kiss, Alex was still panting for breath.

“Good thing I’m not working tomorrow” Kyle joked as he nodded towards the clock.

Alex chuckled in agreement. Kyle wrapped his arms around Alex and swept him off the piano.

“Come on, let’s go to bed” he whispered.

“Don’t you wanna...?”

“Shhhhh” Kyle kissed him “there’ll be plenty of time for that later”

Kyle moved from the room, paused by the door for Alex to hit the lights then he continued to the bedroom. Alex felt the gentle care as Kyle placed him upon the bed then very carefully removed his prosthetic for him. He watched as Kyle placed it aside then gently began to undress Alex before removing his own clothing.

They slid under the covers together and Alex immediately moved into Kyle’s embrace. He could feel his lover’s cock pressing into his back but was too tired to return the favor.

He felt Kyle place a kiss to his neck before they both settled.

“You waited up for me” Alex said into the darkness.

“Of course” Kyle replied “we agreed to never go to bed angry”

“I’m sorry I stormed out like that”

“I’m glad you came back”

Alex twisted his neck enough for Kyle to meet him halfway in a gentle goodnight kiss.

“I’ll always come back” Alex whispered “I promise”

“Next time, when we’re not so sleepy, I’m so going to fuck you on top of the piano”

“You really think it’ll hold out weight?”

“Only one way to find out”

“Goodnight, Kyle” Alex whispered to end the conversation.

“Good morning, Alex” Kyle replied.

He felt Kyle’s lips on his neck one last time and smiled into the darkness. He’d never look at that piano the same way ever again.


End file.
